Life With A Song
by yasha012
Summary: A series of often unrelated one-shots from the Sonic Universe. Each story is based on a prompt created from song lyrics of various Sonic songs. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: _"It's alright, take a chance, 'cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle." _–Sonic CD US Opening (Crush 40 vs. Cashcash Remix + Original Version)**

The situation was dire. Wreckage was strewn across the wide, open grassy plains that had become their battlefield. Sonic stood among it all, dirty, injured, and exhausted. His friends lay around him, unconscious, looking worse than they had and in a long time. More robots marched toward him, toward them, moving in unison.

_"Give up, Sonic the Hedgehog," _they intoned, their many voices blending into one, loud voice that grated on his nerves.

But what to do? One move, and Eggman shot Cream, who had been taken hostage some time ago. He could still hear her crying, though she too had been knocked unconscious by the butt of the gun that now threatened her life. But, at the same time, if he _didn't _move, what would happen? Eggman would win, that much was certain. Sonic would likely die, given his current condition. Cream and his friends would die anyway, despite their efforts. Eggman would make sure of that. The Chaos Emeralds would be turned into weapons of mass destruction, something that was never intended for them.

The world, and everything in it, would die.

But what could he do? Act, don't act. Move, don't move. Give in, give up, or keep trying. Risk dying, or ensure that he and everyone else died.

Take a chance… or don't.

Over the speakers of the massive Egg Carrier about two hundred feet above him, he heard Eggman cackling. Sonic looked up. He could make it, maybe. He'd have to be fast, something his wasn't usually worried about, but then, he usually wasn't in such bad shape, either.

Take a chance or die.

Gritting his teeth, he put one foot behind the other, eyes locked on the ship. Despite Eggman's confidence, the ship had taken quite a beating earlier thanks to Tails and the Tornado. He could probably break through, despite his exhaustion. It would hurt, a lot, but he'd get through.

_"Sometimes it feels like it's too much."_

He closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to a conversation he'd once had with Amy.

_"Sometimes it feels like I can't do it."_

_Amy looked at him, coming over to sit next to him. She dangled her legs over the edge of the beautiful ocean side cliff he was sitting on, her legs mere inches from his._

_"Sonic, I know you, and this isn't like you. What's wrong?"_

_He gnashed his teeth together for a moment before looking away._

_"Nothing."_

_It was silent for a moment._

_"I know you, Sonic," she said again suddenly, "and I know you never give up. I know it may not always feel like it, but you're not in this alone. Me, Tails, Knuckles and the others… We're all here for you. And even if we weren't… Well, you can handle anything." She looked at him seriously. "You never give up," she said again. "It's one of the things I love about you." She smiled suddenly, so bright that he just had to look. "I know you can save the world."_

His glaze slid across the battlefield to where she lay face-down in the dirt, looking like she'd just been beaten up by a gang of Kuckles clones. It made him angry for some reason he couldn't place, but not in the same way it angered him to see his friends hurt. It was… different somehow. Shaking that thought away to ponder later, if he ever got the chance, he focused his attention once more on the ship now directly above him.

He'd never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt.

His feelings for her and the knowledge of her pain firming his resolve, he bunched up his muscles, getting ready for the jump. He took the air with great speed, confident once more in his abilities and the things she might never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: _"Trouble keeps you running faster."_ –Sonic CD US Opening (Both Versions)**

Sonic couldn't help but think that this whole situation was highly ironic. Back on Chris's world, the kid had once said that there was no enemy that could match up to Sonic's speed. Sonic had sighed and said that just once he wished for someone or something to prove him wrong. After all, he loved a good challenge. Everything was too… easy. It was boring.

But now his words had come back to bite him.

He poured on the speed, pushing himself nearly to his limits, but still the new-and-improved metal version of him kept up. This wasn't good. Thinking fast, he tried dodging side to side in a series of rapid movements, hoping to lose it, or at least confuse it. That had worked on the last one… right? He risked a glance over his shoulder, an annoyed sound escaping him. It was still keeping up. That was just great. Now what to do, what to do?

Much to his relief, he saw a large patch of trees coming up on the horizon. A forest, huh? He smirked, his confidence returning, along with his usual attitude. He looked back over his shoulder again and smirked at the metal him.

"Hey metal-butt! Try and keep up now!"

Maybe if he was lucky, he could beat this thing with his agility, even when his speed didn't help. After all, it had worked on the last version. He just hoped it held true for this one. Unless Eggman had been smart enough to fix that.

Sonic really hoped he wasn't.

He dashed into the trees, swinging off of branches, doing flips, dodging and weaving between trunks, doing everything he could to shake the robot off his tail. Leaping over a particularly large rock, he glanced over his shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time. It wasn't working. And, oddly enough, he was tiring. For once, he wished that he could slow down, even for just a minute. His communicator beeped suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. He jumped over a stream that was in his way, darting around a dense patch of wood, lifting his wrist to his mouth.

"Yeah?"

_"Sonic!"_ Tails exclaimed. _"How are doing down there?"_

"Just… peachy," he muttered, panting between words.

_"Hang in there, Sonic. We're on our way on the Tornado. We should be there soon."_

"Who exactly… is _'we'_?"

_"Amy and I. Knuckles is on his way too, if I'm not mistaken. He should get there before us."_

"Right."

For once, he was actually glad to hear that that walking temper tantrum was heading his way. Maybe his rival's brute strength would be enough to win this fight. As much as he hated to admit it, his speed wasn't going to be enough for once. It was more than enough to put him in a sour mood. The metal him lunged forward suddenly, catching Sonic by surprise. He barely had time to suck in a breath before sharp claws tore at his back. He gritted his teeth tightly, focusing on solely breathing, and pushed himself to go even faster. If nothing else, he had to keep far enough ahead that Metal Sonic couldn't attack him again.

"Woah!" he cried suddenly, leaping to the side as a fist flew out of nowhere, narrowly missing both him and the bot.

He growled inwardly.

_'Or not.'_

Of course Knuckles missed. Of _course_. What good was so much raw strength if Knuckles couldn't even hit the guy? Or, more appropriately, the thing.

"Damn!" he heard knuckled curse, now several miles behind him.

Over the communicator, he heard Knuckles reporting to Tails.

_"I missed him by _this_ much!"_ The echidna exclaimed furiously. _"I would've had him, but they were moving too fast!"_

_"Okay, we'll try to catch up in the Tornado, then! Keep doing what you can from down there!"_

_"Right."_

_"Sonic, can you hear me still?"_

"Yeah."

_"I never thought I'd say this, but you've _gotta_ slow down! None of us will be able to catch you at the speed you're going!"_

Oh, how he wished he could. He was exhausted, as weird as that was. He was rarely ever tired, let alone _this_ tired, so it was a relatively unusual feeling for him. And, thanks to those stupid claws, he was in a great deal of pain, too.

"I _can't_, Tails! The moment I do, it'll slice and dice me!"

He thought back to its razor sharp claws and nearly shuddered at the thought of being cut up by them again. Not a pleasant thought.

_"Sonic _please_!"_

Amy. He prayed she wouldn't make him do something he might regret. Like doing exactly what they were asking and actually slow down, thus putting himself at greater risk.

_"You have to trust us!"_

"But Amy, I-"

_"Don't you trust us?"_

_'Ouch.'_

That one stung. The hidden accusation in her tone, the questioning. It hurt. Another feeling he wasn't used to. Of course he trusted them! They were his friends! There was literally no one else in the world he trusted besides them.

_"Don't you trust _me_?"_

Sonic slowly closed his eyes.

_'Yes.'_

Slowly, he allowed himself to come to a stop, no longer having the energy to run anymore, anyway. His vision was blurry, fading in and out. That wound was deeper that he thought. He'd lost a lot of blood. How much exactly he wasn't sure, but either way, it was bad. Suddenly, a loud explosion, sounding oddly dull to his ears, shook the earth. He turned in time to see the head fly off of Metal Sonic, landing near his feet. Vaguely, he heard Tails's voice again.

_"Yes! We did it!"_ he cheered as the Tornado flew overhead.

He hadn't realized the plane had been that close.

_"Thank goodness,"_ Amy sighed. _"I was hoping he'd done enough damage to it already for that missile to work, but I wasn't sure…"_

Sonic smirked, despite his exhaustion.

"Aw, Amy. Dontcha trust me?"

_"Of course I do, Sonic! I'll always trust you! You're my hero!"_

He smiled again, feeling his legs go weak, as the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:_ "If you're strong, you can fly, you can reach the other side of the rainbow."_ –Sonic CD US Opening "Sonic Boom" (Both versions)**

"I wish this rain would let up."

Sonic cracked an eye open to look at Amy who was staring wistfully out a window a few feet away from him. He closed his eye again, ignoring the chill creeping in from the window he rested against.

"It'll let up soon enough. Just be patient."

"That's rich, coming from you."

He opened his eyes, frowning at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're the most impatient person I know, and probably ever will know."

He was silent for a moment, still frowning, before finally closing his eyes again with a huff. A moment later, he heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's the rain. It always ruins my mood."

He opened his eyes again, turning his head slightly to look out the window. It was really pouring. The clouds had completely darkened the sky, despite it only being about noon. The once lush grass outside had been reduced to mush and mud by the near constant downpour they'd been dealing with for the past week. Thunder boomed occasionally, followed by a quick flash of lightning that illuminated Vanilla's drowning gardens. Really, she had been nice to let him and Amy stay there, but still, he wished there was more to do in here. No wonder Cream was always playing outside. There was nothing to do inside. He blinked as another flash of lightning lit up the yard outside and the living room they were sitting in. It was so dull out there, nothing but grays and browns and various other shades of the two, like something had drained all the color right out of them. He blinked again.

Color.

...

...

More color.

He smirked, an idea forming in his head. He knew just how her up. He sat up, startling her out of whatever gloomy daze she'd been in.

"Sonic?"

He jumped out of the windowsill, holding out his hand to her in silent invitation, a smile on his face. She looked at it, then back to him.

"But… It's raining."

He smiled a bit wider.

"Just trust me."

Hesitating, she took his hand and he pulled easily lifted her into his arms, dashing out of the house in a blink. She shrieked as the cold rain hit her, instantly soaking the both of them, but he ignored it. She was going to love this. He was sure of it. So long as she didn't kill him before they got there. Barely twenty minutes later, she spoke up, her teeth chattering.

"Sonic… Where are we going? I'm cold…"

He was too. He hadn't expected it to take this long to get there. But then again, he wasn't used to taking into account the weight of another person, either. Usually he wasn't carrying anyone when he ran. But they were close, he could feel it.

"We're almost there. Just hang on."

And she did, tightening her arms around his neck almost painfully. He ignored that, too. Just like he ignored the cold that was seeping into his limbs, threatening to slow him down. He was getting good at ignoring things lately.

Then, just as he sensed Amy was about to speak up again, they burst out of the rain and into a muddy clearing. There was nothing special about it, but that wasn't what Sonic was concerned about. He set her down on her feet, his eyes trained on the sky.

"Sonic? What is this place? Why are we here?"

She was shivering hard, her words barely understandable around the chattering of her teeth. Not good. He hoped it was show up soon, otherwise he'd have to take her back and she'd never see it and this whole thing would have been pointless-

There.

Several clouds parted suddenly, and he grinned. He met Amy's miserable gaze with his own happy one.

"Look up."

Confused, she did as she was told, her eyes widening at the sight. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes watering dangerously. She threw her arms around him in a fierce, wet hug.

"Oh, Sonic! It's so beautiful! A rainbow! A real rainbow! I haven't seen one in so long!"

He smiled, silently admiring the way that the multicolored lights seemed to restore some measure of life to the area around them. It really was beautiful. He hugged her back.

"I thought you might like it. Just do me a favor and don't kill me for getting you all wet."

She laughed, pulling away from him and spinning in a circle.

"I don't care about that anymore! This was so worth it! Oh, I wish I had a camera! It's so beautiful!"

He smiled again, content to stand there and watch her spin in happy circles, even as the rain returned. No matter how wet he got, her happiness would always make it worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I feel this one could have been better, but whatever.**

**Prompt: _"Speeding through a world in motion." _–Sonic CD US Opening "Sonic Boom" (Both Versions)**

Sonic loved to run. Everyone knew that. It was common knowledge. Still, as annoying as it was to have everyone constantly asking about the things he saw when he ran (seriously, who cared what the trees looked like?) he still loved to run. It was amazing feeling, even better than when he was flying in his Super form. He couldn't explain it. It was just… amazing. He had no other words to describe the feelings it evoked in him.

Today was a good day. It was warm, sunny, and Eggman seemed to be M.I.A. for the time being. Which was fine by him, of course. After all, as much as he enjoy beating Eggman, it was nice to have a break once in a while. It was even better on days like this. After all, what was enjoyable about a vacation when it was raining? Or snowing? Windy days he didn't mind so much (since, after all, the wind was one of his favorite parts about running) but he _hated_ getting wet. And he also didn't care much for being cold, either. Nope, warm and sunny with a nice breeze was the ideal weather for him.

Deciding that he wanted to go somewhere in particular today, he sped off, pouring on the speed as he ran. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, savoring the warm feel of the sun, before snapping his eyes open in time to dodge around a tree. He smirked at the sight of the forest he had just entered. He purposely sped off even more, testing his own reaction times, seeing how well he could dodge the enormous trunks while going at such high speeds. Once he'd had his fun, he sped out of the forest and ran off toward the ocean.

Eventually, he came to a stop at a high cliff a good mile or so from the sea. He sat down at the edge, a content smile on his face. This was as close as he was willing to go to the enormous body of water right now, but he enjoyed the cool ocean breezes that reached his perch. He sighed softly.

Everyone always wanted to know what his days were like. Well there wasn't much to tell. So, when he finally returned and was met by questions of "How was your day, Sonic?" his only reply was "Good." And "good," simple though the term was, was more than enough for him. After all, good was better than bad.


End file.
